Thorden Raxney
Thorden Raxney served as party leader 2505-2549 and 2558-current. Additionally, he has served as Prime Minister 2505-2540, 2542-2547, and May 2569-now. He replaced Benjamin Kil'dred Nam'a'taht as party leader who retired after a single term and then passed away. Early Years Conservative Adeptus Mechanicus He replaced Mr. Nam'a'taht as CAM party leader and led the party to becoming a powerhouse in Telamon. The party became a major player in politics and worked with any party willing to put Telamon first. His just right of the aisle beliefs helped the party to earn 20% of all votes nationwide in each election. It spread beyond its roots in Lirona to every state. Raxney led the charge to return parliament to its respectable nature. He sponsored legislation to censure parties that act in a manner unbecoming the dignity of parliament. Raxney has also heavily utilized global bulletins to browbeat and praise parliament for its decorum. His youngest son passed away in 2547 resulting in an extended mourning period for the entire party and a loss of all their seats in Parliament. He briefly returned to politics afterwards and then retired in 2549 when his son, Thorden Raxney Jr., was elected President. Family friend Roger Evars took control of the party, after the abysmal leadership of Raxney Jr., and reorganized it as the Conservative Ordo Malleus Party. Mr. Raxney returned to public life in January 2558 because of overwhelming demand from COM's constituents. Conservative Ordo Malleus On his return to public life he was elected party leader in 2558. He has worked to repair the bridges of friendship with other parties that his son damaged. He is a symbol of compromise and change. Despite his conservative beliefs he has championed Telamon's participation in global affairs with the Macon-Seleya Cooperative Initiative. He also led COM to create the Telamon-Likatonia Non Aggression Pact. In cooperation with Haran Jaxx, former Finance Minister, he has sought to balance the budget to cover essential programs. More recently he has championed bringing Telamon's military up to date with new technology and equipment. Presidential Campaign Leading up to the November 2565 election Mr. Raxney ran for the office of President. He chose to run on a platform of cooperation, transparent government, and family values. Although he lost he did receive over 19 million votes coming in fourth overall in the race. Political Friendships Raxney has worked closely with many individuals and parties but counts two as close friends. Chairman Vojislav Krkljus, of the Rightful Radical Party, and former President Natalya Petrovskaya-Guillaume of the Radical Party are considered close friends and political allies. Health Despite his age Raxney is in decent health. He has smoked a cigar a day since his rise to power in 2505. He suffered from clinical depression in 2547 for over a year and has several "war" wounds. He still manages to walk two km a day, which he credits to his robust constitution. Family Family is very important to Mr. Raxney. He met his wife, Helene, while serving in Telamon's naval forces. They married after two years of courting. Together they have six children, four surviving, nine grandchildren, and three great-grandchildren. His family lives in Valeria, Lirona. COM Militia After an assault on his life in 2512 he was assigned a personal bodyguard by the party. This grew in size to become the modern day COM Militia. See COM Militia for more information. Assassination Attempts 2512 Attempt In 2512 an attempt was made to murder Mr. Raxney. He was whisked to Valeria General for treatment of minor wounds and released shortly thereafter. An investigation into the crime was unable to find the assailant. As a result of the attempt the party assigned him a personal bodyguard. 2570 Attempt After meeting with local party members in Valeria in January 2570 Raxney, then Prime Minister, was a victim of an assassination attempt. A suicide bomber prematurely detonated his explosives killing six and wounding dozens more in the blast. Raxney was thrown to the ground by the force of the blast and suffered minor injuries from shrapnel. His personal bodyguards worked in conjunction with local first responders to evacuate the wounded to local hospitals. Raxney was rushed to Valeria General for treatment. Police and COM Militia sealed off the area and an investigation is currently in effect. No-one has claimed responsibility for the action. All Conservative Adeptus Mechanicus Party buildings were sealed off for the day in case of added attacks. Raxney gave a press conference from his hospital bed reassuring the public that the criminals will be caught and persecuted to the fullest extent of the law. A bill has been submitted to Parliament asking for added resources to pursue the investigation. Quotes Mr. Raxney is a prolific speaker and author. He has discussed a variety of subjects and is well versed. Here are a few of his better known quotes. *''Telamon. Family. Party.'' *''We may not agree on every issue but if it helps Telamon I will make any reasonable compromise.'' *''For Telamon I'd work with the Devil.'' *''We shall defend our nation, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing-grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills. We shall never surrender!'' *''Abortion and euthanasia are terms liberals use to attempt to make murder socially acceptable. Murder is never socially acceptable. It will always be immoral and must always be illegal. Of this I am certain.'' *''Friends, countrymen, Telamonians,'' It is my pleasure to serve you once again as Prime Minister. I bring over 40 years of experience as Prime Minister with me. I promise to continue bringing all parties together in cooperation and compromise. Together we can overcome our differences and put our best foot forward. The things we have in common are far greater than that which separates us. I pledge to remain open to all with a friendly ear, a clear mind, and the desire to put Telamon above politics. 2569 1st Prime Minister Speech Category:Conservative Ordo Malleus Party Category:Conservative Category:Telamonese people Category:Telamon